<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>writing woes by zulka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640819">writing woes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka'>zulka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Writing Problems, anna writes fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna and Jack are best friends, and her current story has been spammed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna (Disney) &amp; Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) &amp; Anna (Frozen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>writing woes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Anna’s distressed text messages began with three crying emojis, followed by the following: IVE BEEN SPAMMED.</p><p>And then: SOMEONE SPAMMED MY STORY!!!!</p><p>Scowling, Jack re-read the messages before looking at the time, five minutes till midnight. He could either wait until he saw her tomorrow, or he could trek across campus, in the dark, to her dorm. It wasn’t like he was going to sleep anytime soon, as he normally didn’t go to bed until two in the morning. So, grabbing his jacket, his phone, and his dorm keys, he left the safety of his room. It came with the territory of being a best friend, he supposed.</p><p>By the time he knocked on her door, the response was immediate.</p><p>“You’re late.” Anna Queen greeted him with eyes blazing and looking quite disheveled.</p><p>Rolling his eyes and walking into her room, which quite frankly looked like a disaster zone, he said, “I live across campus, loser.”</p><p>She waved away his excuse before shouting, “I’ve been spammed!”</p><p>“Yes. That’s why I’m here at midnight.” He drawled as he inspected her snacks.</p><p>“You don’t understand Jack! My story has been spammed!” She told him again as she shook her head and sat on her bed.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked as he moved a pile of clothes from the only chair in the room.</p><p>“Do you know how disrespectful that is?” she mumbled looking at him.</p><p>“Umm…I don’t have somewhere to sit…” he answered furrowing his brows. “You never cared before.”</p><p>“Not that stupid! Getting spammed! It’s so disrespectful!”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah…” He still wasn’t exactly sure what had happened. “I don’t get it.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically Anna stood up and began pacing.</p><p>“Okay, you know how I write fanfiction?”</p><p>Jack nodded, “Yeah. You never let me read them.”</p><p>“Of course not! Don’t be weird.”</p><p>“Whatever.” He said as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest before indicating for her to continue.</p><p>“Well…I write fanfiction, and so I finally got over my writer’s block and wrote the next chapter to my story and finally I posted it after months of being on hiatus and guess what happened?!”</p><p>“You got spammed.” He answered blankly.</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>“Like how? All your chapters?” Jack asked still confused about the situation.</p><p>Anna shook her head, and very calmly took her ipad and showed him what she meant.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Anna nodded in response. “You see?”</p><p>Jack frowned as he continued to look at the ipad, and the evidence of the spam. “Well,” he began as he handed it back to her, “I’m sorry Anna. But at least they didn’t spam all your chapters. It was just this one review.”</p><p>Anna growled in frustration, “I know but it’s so annoying! First, I was gone for half a year, so I probably lost half my readers. Then, I get back into the swing of things and bam! I get a notice for a review and it’s nothing but spam!”</p><p>Jack nodded sagely, “I understand.”</p><p>“No, you don’t! You don’t even write fanfiction!” She argued turning away from him.</p><p>“True, but disappointment tastes the same no matter what way you spin it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t really make sense.” She frowned and shook her head.</p><p>“Work with me here! I’m trying to cheer you up.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can,” she mumbled as she toyed with her braid. “Look I put a lot of effort into this and then for someone to just simply come along and leave a review that is just about their—their doctrine—that has nothing to do with my story—that’s just plain rude!”</p><p>“Yeah and it seems they even used up the whole word limit.” He said as he motioned for her ipad.</p><p>Handing it to him she continued, “All I want is to write my transformers fanfic in peace!”</p><p>Jack turned to look at her, “What? Transformers? Really?!”</p><p>“Don’t judge me Jack!” She said defensively.</p><p>“Oh-kay,” Jack began as he tried to contain his laughter, “but really? Why don’t you write about something more classy—like---like…”</p><p>Anna watched him impassively as he fumbled for an example.</p><p>“Like…like fifty shades of grey…”</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“What? Anna I’m just saying---” He began as she snatched her iPad from his grasp and pushed him to the door.</p><p>“I said get out. I’m gonna tell Elsa what you just said!” She threatened.</p><p>“Elsa doesn’t know you write fanfiction.”</p><p>“Damn you Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think anna and jack make good buddies. I wrote this after, I myself was spammed. Thanks. Hope you guys enjoyed. Nothing against fifty-shades, I apologize if I offended anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Also should it be ‘three crying emojis’ or ‘three crying emoji’ ?? autocorrect kept saying it was the latter??? Help??</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>